Oogie's Revenge
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry returns to Halloween Town after hearing that her husband and daughter had never heard of or celebrated Halloween and she chooses that place as the perfect spot to celebrate the holiday. After reuniting with Jack Skellington and wife Sally, not to mention daughters, Hexa and Miriam, Cherry's family has the time of their lives up until they hear Oogie is out for revenge.


It was a dark October evening, there was a luminous full moon out and many children were getting ready for trick or treating. Cherry walked in the music room of her new home where she lived with her husband and daughter. He was playing away at the keyboard with gloomy, dooming music which he and Cherry both admired. Cherry walked over with a blade, Forte sensed her presence and turned to her.

"Good evening, Cerise." he smirked at her.

"Evening Charles," Cherry raised the sharp, cold, iron blade. "Lovely night it is..."

Maestro's eyes widened. "Cerise, what are you-"

Cherry grinned maliciously and charged toward him. Forte gasped and ducked under his organ bench for protection, but then opened an eye to see Cherry was carving a pumpkin. Forte got back from underneath and dusted himself clean.

"Cerise, what are you doing with that pumpkin?" Maestro asked.

"Making a Jack O Lantern, what else?" Cherry asked as she finished carving and showed a terrifying face on the vegetable.

Forte shuddered at it. "Looks a little scary."

"Well duh, what's Halloween without a little scare?" Cherry looked at him.

Forte exchanged a glance. He looked at Cherry like she had lobsters crawling out of her ears.

"Hallo-what?" Forte raised an eyebrow.

"Halloween," Cherry corrected. "You know, Halloween. It's when you dress up in costumes and go to stranger's houses for candy! It can be scary."

Forte still didn't understand and he tilted his head.

"You never heard of Halloween?" Cherry asked.

"We're in the 18th century now, Cerise, Halloween isn't invented. If I remember correctly, we won't have Halloween until about 100 years later." Forte explained to her.

"You mean after being on Earth for 300+ years you never stopped to celebrate my favorite holiday?" Cherry glared at him.

"I had better things to do, remember?" Forte smirked, remembering he spent 300 years of his immortal life looking for her to beg for her forgiveness of a certain Christmas incident.

"Oh, sorry Charles, you should still celebrate Halloween, it's my favorite holiday of all time," Cherry replied. "I love it more than Easter, or Thanksgiving, and even Christmas!"

Forte shuddered as she brought up Christmas.

"Sorry Charles."

"It's okay..."

"It's late, when Thomas comes over for a visit, he and I can help show you and Flick the wonderful holiday known as Halloween." Cherry smirked.

Forte smirked back at her as his heart pounded. "Shall we get to bed now, mon cherie?"

"Might as well." Cherry took his hand and the two went across the hall to their bedroom.

Forte chuckled darkly as he threw her into her bed and they began to share love, burying each other under the toasty warm sheets while surrounded by bitter coldness of the weather and lack of heat in their little cottage. Cherry wanted Forte to keep his distance from her, but he continued to make love with her anyway and even kissed her to weaken her as she kicked him several times. The next morning, Forte woke up alone and woke up to the scent of honey baked ham. He put on his robe and went downstairs to follow the scent and saw Cherry in his tail coat, cooking breakfast for him and Felicity.

"Happy Halloween, cher ami." Forte hugged her from behind.

"Happy Halloween, my fate worse than death." Cherry cracked a smile as she spiced the ham and put it in a plate with a serving of sunny side up eggs.

"So, this Halloween thing?" Forte asked, sitting down, taking his plate from Cherry.

"You probably wouldn't need a costume, Charles," Cherry snickered at him as she got Felicity's breakfast. "If you walked around in modern time around now, people would think you were the Phantom of the Opera."

Forte glared at her as she said that. She in return, stuck her tongue out at him and continued Felicity's breakfast.

"Bon matin!" Felicity slid in the kitchen on her socks, still wearing her night-gown.

"Felicity, no sliding in the house!" Forte scolded.

"Sorry Papa." Felicity climbed up to her seat as Cherry walked over with breakfast. "Merci, Maman."

"You're welcome, child." Cherry replied, then made her own breakfast plate.

"Felicity, sweetie," Forte turned to his daughter, resting his head on top of his withering hands. "Your maman is going to show you something very brand new to the both of us."

"What's that, Papa?" Felicity asked.

"A holiday in which they call Halloween."

"What's that?"

"You'll find out tonight apparently, your maman also says you'll need a costume."

"I'm sure your brother will be happy to make it for you." Cherry sat down and joined her family.

"I'm excited!" Felicity chirped, putting her hands together. "Maman, can I be an angel?"

"You can be anything or anyone you want on Halloween, my dear."

"I'm so excited!"

Later on, Cherry did some cleaning and wore her Gothic outfit while Forte was in his traditional maestro clothes. Thomas came over eventually and he was excited to show his foster-father and half-sister the Halloween treat. Thomas was a lot like his mother and considered Halloween to be his favorite holiday like hers. Thomas had sewn Felicity an angel costume and manufactured a little golden halo for her. Felicity came out in her brand new costume to show her parents.

"Well, how do I look?" Felicity did a spin with a smile.

Forte smiled at her. "You look sweet and innocent," he turned to Cherry while she emotionlessly wrote Gothic Horror poetry. "Just like your maman."

"Huh?" Cherry lifted her head as she noticed she was being mentioned.

"So Mom," Thomas spoke up after giving Felicity a little grocery bag to keep her candy. "If Dad and Flick live in the 18th century, how are we gonna show them a real Halloween?"

"I know a place not far from here that I've seen when I was younger," Cherry replied. "I thought it was a dream, but the next Halloween after that one, I looked to see it was real, but I didn't go in. They haven't seen me since I was 10 years old."

Forte's eyes widened and his mouth opened suddenly. He had met Cherry when she was 10 years old and that felt significant to him. She had most of her adventures when she was that age after all.

* * *

After a quick dinner and movie, Cherry led her family into the deep part of the forest. Her arm was linked with Forte's as Thomas held Felicity's hand and they were walking around. They came across several trees which had designs on them with different holiday characters.

"A long time ago, longer now than it seemed, in a place that I could've sworn I had just seen in my dreams," Cherry explained as she walked along with her family. "But the story that I endured, took place in the holiday worlds of old."

"Mom, where do holidays come from?" Thomas asked.

"Well, I say it's time you begin to find out." Cherry turned to him and went to the door with a pumpkin on it.

"Where are we going?" Thomas got a little scared.

"Maman!" Felicity cried.

Cherry opened the door and showed her children and husband as they looked with awe that the tree was a doorway.

"Watch your step." Cherry advised.

Thomas took Felicity's hand and they both climbed in as it got very dark and they both wondered where they could be.

* * *

**A/N: Where are Thomas and Felicity spending their first Halloween together in? Read on and find out! Oooohhh! Happy Halloween, you nutty kids! ;) **


End file.
